Pink Diary
by Yanti Sakura Cherry
Summary: [#SSFIAUTUMNCELEBRATION] Hey diary, apa kau tahu? Hari ini di sekolah aku melihat Sasuke-kun tersenyum padaku untuk pertama kalinya. Kyaaa walau sangat tipis senyumnya sungguh tampan. Andai saja tadi aku membawa handphoneku, pasti aku sudah memotret wajah tampannya itu. [Fict contoh entry dari panitia]


**Pink** **Diary**

 **Story by Yanti Sakura Cherry**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **SasuSaku AU**

 **Prompt: 1**

 **Summary: [#SSFIAUTUMNCELEBRATION]** Hey _diary_ , apa kau tahu? Hari ini di sekolah aku melihat Sasuke-kun tersenyum padaku untuk pertama kalinya. Kyaaa walau sangat tipis senyumnya sungguh tampan. Andai saja tadi aku membawa handphoneku, pasti aku sudah memotret wajah tampannya itu. **[Fict contoh entry dari panitia]**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut biru dongker terlihat berjalan pelan di koridor sekolahnya. Mata _onix_ nya tak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang tergletak di atas lantai. Iseng, dan ia pun mendekati benda tersebut. Ternyata setelah di lihat lebih dekat, benda itu adalah sebuah buku _diary_ berwarna _pink_ dengan motif _hello kitty._

Mengangkat alisnya heran, pemuda itu pun mengambil buku _diary_ tersebut dan mengamatinya. Dalam hati pemuda itu bergumam, 'Hn, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya?' Mengangkat bahunya acuh, pemuda itu pun langsung memasukkan _diary_ tersebut ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

Melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke kelasnya. Pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu pun mendengus, saat di lihatnya sahabat sejak bayinya melambaikan tangan dan memanggilnya.

"Oy _teme,_ tunggu!" panggilnya heboh.

"Hn _dobe_. dasar _baka_ ," gerutunya kesal sembari mempercepat langkahnya menghindari sahabat bodohnya itu.

"Dasar _teme_ jahat. Awas kau _teme_ ," umpat Naruto kesal dan berlari menyusul sahabatnya yang sudah tak terlihat lagi itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang sudah sampai di depan pintu kelasnya, tak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua orang gadis yang sudah berada di dalam kelas mereka itu.

"Aarrgghh... _pig_ , gawat!" ujar gadis berambut _pink_ dengan frustasi.

"Kau kenapa sih, jidat?" tanya gadis berambut pirang sahabatnya.

"Huhu gawat Ino, buku _diary-_ ku hilang. Huuee.." Jawab gadis berambut _pink_ itu putus asa.

"Hah hilang?" respon Ino heboh.

"Iya, padahal tadi malam aku sudah memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Bagaimana ini?" ujar Sakura sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja.

"Tenang Saku tenang, memangnya isi dari buku _diary-_ mu itu apa sih?" ujar gadis bernama Ino tersebut seraya berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Isinya semua tentang Sasuke- _kun_. Huuee bagaimana ini? Mati lah riwayatku!" jawabnya sembari menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Hah? Sasuke?" ujar Ino dengan mulut menganga lebar.

Sasuke yang mendengar namanya di sebut-sebut oleh dua gadis itu, atau lebih tepatnya seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang sekarang sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja seraya menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Menyeringai tampan, dan ada sedikit rasa penasaran di dalam hatinya tentang isi dari buku _diary_ tersebut. Karena yang Sasuke dengar, tadi isi dari buku _diary_ tersebut menyangkut tentang dirinya. Dan mungkin juga ada hubungannya dengan buku _diary_ yang ia temukan tadi di koridor sekolahnya.

Sebelum kedua gadis di dalam sana menyadari dirinya yang telah mendengar percakapan mereka, Sasuke pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolahnya. Membolos satu mata pelajaran hari ini demi memenuhi rasa penasaran di dalam hatinya itu.

"Hn. Tak mengikuti satu mata pelajaran hari ini, tak kan membuat nilaiku turun!" gumamnya percaya diri sembari meneruskan langkahnya menuju atap sekolah.

 **Pink Diary**

Dan di sinilah Sasuke Uchiha berada sekarang. Duduk di atas lantai atap sekolahnya sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding belakangnya. Di tangan sang pemuda sudah ada buku _diary_ yang ia temukan tadi, dan sudah di pegangnya sejak lima menit yang lalu.

Sembari menimbang-nimbang apakah akan membukanya atau tidak, Sasuke pun mendengus geli saat di lihatnya motif gambar buku _diary_ tersebut. Pantas saja buku _diary_ yang sedang di pegangnya sekarang bergambar _hello kitty._ Ternyata pemiliknya adalah Sakura Haruno, teman sekelasnya yang Sasuke simpulkan dari percakapan dua orang gadis yang tadi ia dengar.

Dan seingat Sasuke, hanya gadis berambut _pink_ itu yang sangat menggilai tokoh kartun kucing perempuan imut tersebut. Hey, walau dirinya terlihat cuek dan tak peduli pada orang lain. Tapi kalau sudah ada hubungannya dengan gadis manis itu, Sasuke akan selalu memerhatikan gadis itu walau dengan cara diam-diam.

Caranya berbicara, caranya tertawa, membuatnya tak pernah bosan memandangi wajah gadis manis itu. Dan senyumnya yang manis itu selalu membuatnya berdebar salah tingkah, memalingkan wajah dan berlalu pergi begitu saja dari hadapan gadis itu. Hanya demi menutupi rona merah tipis yang muncul di pipi tirusnya.

Kembali pada buku _diary_ yang sedang di pegangnya sekarang, Sasuke pun mulai membuka lembar demi lembar buku _diary_ tersebut dan mulai membaca isinya.

"Mari kita lihat. Seperti apakah isi dari _diary_ milikmu ini eh, Saku?" gumamnya menyeringai.

 ** _~~Sakura Pov On diary~~_**

 ** _Maret: 20xx_**

 ** _Hey diary, apa kau tahu? Hari ini di sekolah aku melihat Sasuke-kun tersenyum padaku untuk pertama kalinya. Kyaaa walau sangat tipis senyumnya sungguh tampan. Andai saja tadi aku membawa handphoneku, pasti aku sudah memotret wajah tampannya itu._**

 ** _Hihi walau aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa dia hari ini mau tersenyum padaku, tapi ah lupakan saja mungkin dia sedang dalam keadaan mood yang baik._**

 ** _Hihi yeah walau kita sudah berteman sejak di junior high school, tapi entah kenapa dia tak pernah sekali pun tersenyum padaku. Kalau bertemu denganku pun, dia pasti memalingkan wajah datarnya itu dan berlalu pergi melewatiku begitu saja._**

 ** _Terkadang hatiku terasa sakit saat melihatnya bisa tersenyum pada orang lain. Tapi denganku, tersenyum pun tidak pernah. Huuee memang apa salahku?:(_**

 ** _Sasuke-kun kau jahat...:'(_**

 ** _April: 20xx_**

 ** _Hari ini rasanya aku sungguh ingin menangis. Di sekolah tersiar kabar bahwa Sasuke-kun berpacaran dengan Karin. Memang sih mereka terlihat dekat beberapa minggu ini, tapi aku tak menyangka mereka akan berpacaran._**

 ** _Entah itu hanya gosip atau memang benar adanya. Baik Sasuke-kun maupun Karin, mereka berdua bungkam tak ada yang membantah atau menyangkalnya._**

 ** _Apa aku harus menyerah tentangmu, ne Sasuke-kun?:(_**

 ** _Mei: 20xx_**

 ** _Sasuke-kun dan Karin semakin dekat, bahkan mereka selalu ke kantin bersama. Ne Sasuke-kun, aku sangat cemburu saat melihatmu bisa sedekat itu dengan Karin._**

 ** _Kalau di banding kan dengan Karin, aku memang tidak ada apa-apanya. Hanya gadis berambut aneh berdahi lebar pula, hh pantas saja Sasuke-kun lebih memilih Karin dari pada aku._**

 ** _Huuee tak ada kesempatan lagi kah untukku menjadi kekasihmu, ne Sasuke-kun?_**

 ** _Juni: 20xx_**

 ** _Hari ini sangat menyebalkan. Melihat Sasuke-kun berduaan lagi dengan Karin, bertengkar dengan Ino, hanya karena aku tak mau memberitahunya siapa orang yang ku sukai selama ini._**

 ** _Bukan maksud ingin merahasiakannya dari Ino. hanya saja, memang tak ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa aku selama ini menyukai Sasuke-kun._**

 ** _Maafkan aku Ino.._**

 ** _Juli: 20xx_**

 ** _Aarrgghh hampir saja kau hilang diary. Tadi aku tak sengaja menjatuhkanmu di depan locker. Tapi kenapa yang menemukanmu harus Sasuke-kun? Untung saja aku cepat-cepat kembali ke locker saat tadi aku melihat Sasuke-kun memungutmu di depan pintu lockerku._**

 ** _Yokatta ne..._**

 ** _Agustus: 20xx_**

 ** _kenapa Sasuke-kun semakin hari semakin dingin padaku. Apa aku punya kesalahan padanya? Tapi selama ini aku tak pernah mengusik Sasuke-kun, walau terkadang ingin aku mendekatinya dan berbicara padanya._**

 ** _Ne Sasuke-kun, kapan kau akan menyadari ke beradaanku?:(_**

 ** _September: 20xx_**

 ** _Ne diary, apa aku berlebihan merasa senang hanya karena Sasuke-kun mau mengabulkan permintaanku? Tadi sewaktu jam istirahat sedang berlangsung, teman-teman berkumpul di dalam kelas memintanya untuk bernyanyi dan bermain gitar._**

 ** _Walau pada awalnya ia terlihat enggan dan kesal. Tapi berkat paksaan Naruto si baka itu, akhirnya dengan wajah merengut kesal Sasuke-kun mau mengabulkan permintaan mereka._**

 ** _Sasuke-kun memang pandai bernyanyi dan bermain gitar, makanya aku sangat menyukainya. Hihi._**

 ** _Dan dia juga mau memenuhi permintaanku yang ke lewat berani itu. Memintanya bernyanyi lagu favoriteku di depan semua teman-teman._**

 ** _Maaf ya Sasuke-kun, tadi Naruto baka itu yang memaksaku. Tapi setidaknya aku harus merasa bersyukur, kau mau bernyanyi untukku walau dengan terpaksa sepertinya._**

 ** _Arigatou.._**

 ** _Oktober: 20xx_**

 ** _Sasuke-kun aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Tapi kenapa setiap aku tersenyum dan berusaha mendekatimu, kau selalu memalingkan wajah dan berlalu pergi begitu saja?_**

 ** _Kau membenciku ne, Sasuke-kun?_**

 ** _~~End Of Sakura Pov diary~~_**

"Dasar gadis bodoh. Aku juga menyukaimu, tahu!" ujar Sasuke setelah menutup buku _diary_ yang baru saja di bacanya.

Membereskan tas dan kembali memasukkan _diary_ tersebut ke dalam tas sekolahnya, Sasuke pun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari atap sekolahnya menuruni tangga menuju ke kelasnya. Karena sekarang yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu. Menemui gadis bodoh pemilik buku _diary pink hello kitty_ tersebut, yang selama ini sebenarnya diam-diam ia sukai.

 **Pink Diary**

Sesampainya ia di depan pintu kelasnya, Sasuke pun menghela napas pelan saat di dengarnya kelas gaduh oleh suara teman-temannya. Pasti jam pelajaran sedang kosong tebaknya. Menghela napas sekali lagi, Sasuke pun membuka pintu di depannya dengan pelan..

 _Sreg.._

"Eh, Sasuke _teme_?" ujar Naruto seraya melambaikan tangannya heboh.

"Hn!" sahut Sasuke cuek dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju ke mejanya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Bukan urusanmu, _dobe_!" jawabnya datar.

"Dasar _teme_ bodoh. Untung saja hari ini jam pelajaran sedang kosong," grutu Naruto kesal.

Mengangkat bahunya acuh, Sasuke pun meneruskan langkahnya menuju ke mejanya. Setelah menaruh tas di atas meja dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, Sasuke pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang sejak tadi menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja.

"Hn, Sakura.." Panggilnya datar sembari penepuk pelan bahu gadis itu.

"Ya?" jawab gadis itu malas tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hn. Ini milikmu, bukan?" tanya Sasuke sembari menyodorkan sebuah buku _diary pink_ di atas meja gadis itu.

"Eh?" ujar gadis itu kaget.

"Hn. Milikmu bukan?" ujar Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Ke-kenapa ada padamu, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura gagap.

"Hn? Tadi aku menemukannya di koridor sekolah," jawab pemuda itu cuek.

"Eh oh, hehe _souka_. _Arigatou ne_ , Sasuke- _kun,_ " ujar gadis itu tersenyum kikuk sembari menggaruk pipinya gugup.

"Hn. Ayo," ajak Sasuke sembari menarik pelan tangan gadis itu mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan heran dari teman sekelas mereka.

"Eh? Kita mau kemana, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Hn, diam dan ikut saja!" ujar Sasuke sembari berjalan keluar dan masih menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

Sedangkan Sakura yang tangannya di genggam oleh Sasuke, hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya yang merona merah dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

Mereka berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah mereka. Karena hanya tempat itu lah yang paling jarang di datangi murid-murid di sekolah ini.

Sesampainya mereka berdua, Sasuke pun melepaskan tangan Sakura dengan pelan dan berdiri menghadap gadis manis itu.

"Sakura..." Panggilnya lembut.

"Ya?" jawab gadis itu menunduk malu.

"Angkat wajahmu, Sakura." Ujar Sasuke tegas.

"Eh oh iya, Sasuke- _kun_?" jawabnya gugup sembari mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pemuda di depannya.

"Hn. Aku sudah tahu semuanya," ujar Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

"Eh?" sahut gadis manis di depannya bingung.

"Buku _diary-_ mu. Hn?" ujar Sasuke menyeringai lebar.

"Sa-sasuke- _kun_ membaca semua isinya?" tanya gadis itu waswas dan muncul rona merah tipis di pipinya.

"Hn. Begitulah," jawab Sasuke tersenyum geli saat di lihatnya wajah Sakura yang merona merah.

"Jadi Sasuke- _kun_ sudah tahu semuanya?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Hn." Ujar Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Dasar _baka_ ," lanjut Sasuke menyentil dahi gadis manis di depannya sebelum gadis itu sempat merespon ucapannya sebelumnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" ujar Sakura yang wajahnya bertambah merah.

"Kau pikir selama ini aku membencimu, eh?" tanya Sasuke menatap tajam gadis di depannya.

"Eh? Iya, memang Sasuke- _kun_ selama ini membenciku, kan?" jawabnya getir dan menatap balik pemuda yang menatapnya tajam di depannya.

 _Grep.._

"Hn. Dasar bodoh!" ujar Sasuke seraya menarik Sakura dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"E-eh?" pekik Sakura.

"Sudah diam, mulai sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun, titik!" perintahnya angkuh sembari mengeratkan dekapannya pada gadis itu.

"Sasuke- _kun_ juga menyukaiku?" tanya gadis manis yang berada dalam dekapan hangatnya itu.

"Hn!" jawab Sasuke datar. walau sebenarnya ia sedang berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan suara detak jantungnya yang berdebar keras.

"Hihi _yokatta_. _Arigatou ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_." Kikik gadis itu senang dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pemuda yang baru saja resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sembari membelai lembut rambut _pink gadis_ nya.

"Eh tapi, bagaimana hubungan Sasuke- _kun_ dengan Karin?" ujar Sakura berniat melepas pelukan mereka.

"Jangan bahas apapun lagi tentang Karin. Selama ini aku hanya memanfaatkan dia saja, mengerti?" jawabnya bosan dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ jahat, hihihi.." gurau gadis itu terkikik geli.

"Hn. Tapi walau aku jahat, kau tetap menyukaiku bukan?" jawabnya mendengus geli.

"Hehe, iya sih."

"Dasar, kau ini."

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N:** Maaf kalo fanfic ini kurang bagus dan masih banyak kekurangan, ini hanya contoh entry dari panitia dan hanya ini yg ada di imajinasi yan saat ini. Tolong beritahu yan tentang kekurangan fic ini, agar lain kali yan akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.

Mind to review minna-sanXD


End file.
